


Last Night in the Studio

by Sherlaufeyson



Category: The Goodies (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Innuendo, M/M, Shameless Innuendo, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlaufeyson/pseuds/Sherlaufeyson
Summary: Graeme Garden’s voice just *does* things to Tim Brooke-Taylor





	Last Night in the Studio

**Author's Note:**

> Graeme Garden has to have one of the sexiest voices ever to exist. This story exists because of that.

“Timothy?” 

It wasn’t fair. Graeme never seemed to be able to say his name without accompanying it with a teasing baritone that just ran straight up his spine.

Steeling his nerve, Tim responded, “Yes, Graeme?”

“You’ve been a naughty boy, haven’t you?”

That deep sing-song voice again. Tim wouldn’t mind, if not for the fact that Graeme’s voice just seemed to set every nerve on edge, and not in an unpleasant way.

That was the worst part about it. The fact that it made him reflexively close his eyes and lose all train of thought.

“Timothy…”

Tim opened his eyes and shook his head, trying in vain to dislodge the fog that had settled in his brain along with Graeme’s voice.

“What!” He shouted, a little abruptly.

“I mean, what is it, Graeme?” Tim threw him a tight-lipped smile.

Graeme smirked at him and Tim suddenly knew it was calculated. Intentional. Graeme bloody Garden knew exactly what he was doing. Oh he was going to get it!

Graeme continued, “You’ve been fiddling with your parts.” That know-it-all assurance. The matter of fact tone which brooked no argument and implied that whatever challenge he presented to the statement would be summarily contradicted and rejected by his blasted computer.

“I have not!” Tim shouted defensively.

“Bill showed me.” Graeme was still smirking, like the cat that had got the cream and convinced all other cats in the vicinity that they were lactose intolerant.

“He did not! He could not!” Tim was still defensive even though he could not imagine how Bill would know about his night-time habits, let alone how he would be able to show Graeme. 

“Well he did last night. In the studio.” Graeme’s eyes were sparkling mischievously.

Tim was overcome with jealousy. Graeme and Bill. In the studio. Alone. Last night. Oooh that scruffy little oik was going to get it! Tim was red with anger; green with envy; purple with fury. He was a rainbow of rage at Bill. He barely heard Graeme’s explanation.

“So, Timothy. Are you feeling under-used? Your euphonic lusts not being satiated?”

That velvet voice, like the leathery rumble of a well-tuned engine. Tim’s anger was dissipating as quickly as it was being replaced by arousal.

“I’m sure I can come up with something for that mouth of yours. No need for you to creep off tonight, wait until we’re asleep to thrash another one out by yourself. Do you want to do it together?” 

Graeme was leaning into him, practically whispering in his ear. 

Tim had lost all thread of the conversation, he turned his head to look at Graeme and found himself unconsciously licking his lower lip. Graeme’s puppy dog baby blues were magnified by the thick-rimmed glasses that just served to render Tim incoherent.

“Do it together.” Tim echoed Graeme.

Graeme looked pleased, “So, I’ll just call Bill and we can arrange –“ he began.

“No!” Tim almost shouted, pulling Graeme in by the tie for a searing kiss.

It was rather awkward for a first kiss, but what it lacked in technical finesse, it made up for in enthusiasm.

Graeme’s lips were full and warm and Tim couldn’t believe he was finally getting to taste them. 

Those lips through which came the most incredible sound. How many nights had he taken himself in hand, thinking comparatively innocently of the current page three girl, only to find that it was hearing Graeme dictating a hare-brained scheme through the paper thin walls to Bill that would send him over the edge. 

Graeme pulled back looking incredibly pleased with himself.

“It’s my voice isn’t it? I do find it tends to have a certain… effect on people.”

“Oh just shut up.” Tim responded, once again pulling him in by the tie with enough force to send them both toppling backwards onto the couch.


End file.
